tokimekimemorialgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kei Hazuki
Kei Hazuki *'Meeting Requirements:' Day 1 (Automatic) *'Birthday:' Oct 16th, 1986 *'Horoscope:' Libra *'Blood Type:' A *'Club/Job:' Part-time Model *'Favorited Color:' White *'Favorite Music:' Violin Pieces *'Favorite Fragrance:' Shitorasuminto *'Voice Actor:' Hikaru Midorikawa *'Nicknames:' Default: Hazuki-kun All times: Hazuki, Hazuki-san, Kei-kun Smiling/grinning: Kei, Kei-chan Tokimeki: Kei-tama, Kei-pon Dating Like, Dislikes and Tips *'Favorite Outfit Style': Pure *'Acceptable Outfit Style:' Sporty *'Hated Outfit Style:' Sexy *'Best Accessory:' Barrette/Hair Clip *Work at Cafe ALUCARD. (Raise your Social stats to 50 get a job offer through JOB NEWS on your phone). *Don't ask him out too often (ask about every 2 weeks,and not too close to tests and finals). *Always accept his date requests. *Always ask to walk home with him, even if he rejects the offer (Once he's reach a smiling face, you can attempt asking him to have coffee.) *During the Week-long field trip from (2nd Year, 9/15 - 9/20), go with Kei to do sight-seeing, when Konno asks you to join her in playing in the guys' room, join her (You'll activate the pillow fight minigame, it doesn't matter if you win or not). When Himuro-sensei appears, hide in the futon. Ideal Dates *Planetarium *Cinema - Velocity of Light *Cinema - Spinning *Forest Park - Sakura-viewing *Forest Park - Summer *Waterfront Park - Walk *Amusement Park - Night Parade *Zoo Skinship *'Where:' Top of his head *'When:' When greeted on your date, after responding appropriately, and Kei rates the date. Correct Responses *Planetarium = "The twinkling stars were so romantic." *Planetarium = "Surely someone who loves star gazing." *Planetarium = "I wished that I could use magic." *Waterfront Park = "I hope there wouldn't be too many buildings." *Waterfront Park = "Their casual matching clothes look nice." *Forest Park = "It just makes me want to lie down on it." *Forest Park = "Yeah, we can't relax." *Forest Park = "The sunlight is really radiant." *Cinema (Dr. Chavin) = "That Movie was the best!" *Zoo = "Yeah, their sleeping faces are cute." *Zoo = "It's jealous of how well we get along." *Zoo = "Meow!" *Botanical Garden = "The air is fresh when you are among plants." *Botanical Garden = "I want to have some tea in the garden." *Botanical Garden = "So that rose is like Hazuki-kun?" *Indoor Pool = "If it's swimming, leave it to me!" *Museum = "This primitive man looks just like you." *Park Area = "Really? All right, I'll buy it!" *Amusement Park (Roller Coaster) = "The feeling of speed was the best!" *Amusement Park (Roller Coaster) = "Me too! ...But that's just normal." *Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel) = "I was somewhat really sleepy." *Game Center (Music Game Corner) = "Yeah, I love it!" *His House = "It's a wonderful room!" *His House = "Classical music would be nice." *Aquarium = "It's like art within the water." Birthday and Christmas Gifts Birthday Gifts *1st Year: Cat Jigsaw Puzzle *2nd Year: Cat Pillow *3rd Year: Silver Flower Vase Christmas Gifts *1 Rich: Kitten Calendar *10 Rich: Glass Vase CG Images *Be Smiling or Above, go on a date to Forest Park during Spring. Touch Kei's head when he greets you. *Be Smiling or Above, ask Kei on a date for August 1st to see the fireworks. (Try doing it 2 weeks before, so you don't forget!) Ending Requirements *Intelligence, Art, Style, Fitness = 150+ Each *Social, Charm = 100+ Each *Had at least 10 Dates *Have a relationship of Like or Love *No bombs have gone off Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love